Talk:Flood
Flood Brutes Does anyone remember seeing flood brutes?--JohnSpartan117 04:44, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :No. I don't think Bungie put them in. --Dragonclaws 05:17, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::maybe juggernuts were flood brutes--Sangheili 00:42, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::The Middle section of a Juggernaught is too thin to be a brute--Will 16:16, 04 January 2007 (UTC) ::As for Juggernauts, I don't really think there is an explanation for them, which is why you don't fight them in the game. Bungie just couldn't think of something for them on time. 'guesty-persony- ' 00:52, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah I agree with the Jug thing, (I think it should be noted as a discontinued Idea by bungie, not as an actual form) On Brute forms, i think bungie just didnt have time so we may see them in H3 (seeing as how the majority is Brutes), and the Jug could be a brute, the flood change the host to meet its needs so the thin middle could be just the way they needed it. BTW you can see that the thigh area looks like a spine and thighs, covered in loose flesh. Lt.O'Brien 15:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :I know that you sometimes see dead bodies turn into flood. Are Brutes just ignored?--JohnSpartan117 06:06, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Maybe we will see Flood Brutes in Halo 3, we just have to wait and see. User:Joshua 029 :*Wow, this is the only topic you guys could think of right now? Come on!--prophit of war 21:47, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Flood in Marathon? I was looking at bungies marathon page and it mentioned and showed a picture of something called a fungal zombie which looked and seemed really close to the flood. :The flood is a parasite, not a fungus. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Flood = Flood Hey, has anyone noticed there's a thing about the flood. They come in waves, waves of flood(parasite), floods can have waves in them(water). Anyone notice how they're similer?--prophit of war 23:56, 29 November 2006 (UTC) hence the name. FallenMind 23:02, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that is probably how they got their name. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:49, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Spore Thing ... huh What? *Hey, does anyone know what that spore thing was for in High Charity at the end of Halo 2.--prophit of war 15:14, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :what spore thing in High Charity? The Brain forms?--Will 16:16, 04 January 2007 (UTC) :I think the spores are the basis for the infection forms. The spores get into a host, turn him into a carrier full of infection forms. I think the Juggernaut a conglomeration of bodies like the brain forms. :Yeah... we don't really know how it got started, but there must have been a first infection form, and it inserted its spores into someone, climbed in there to control it, and eventually more infection forms came out and did what the first one did. 'guesty-persony- ' 00:52, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :I think that the spore viewed in the begining of the post-game cinematic, is just a close-up shot of the stuff making the air look green. I think the reason that you don't see brute combat forms, is that they are used for a different purpose, or they might be too clumsy to be controled effectively by the flood. eh, just like the above stated. just a close up of the spores the flood release into the air to change the enviornment to their liking. also i think brutes don't have as much mental function or perhaps the flood simply don't find them 'tasty'. they could have likes and dislikes too you know. also the thing about the spores and the first infection form, i'm gonna have to say it's wrong. i personally think flood are highly evolved viruses, in a way. though that's just me.The Black Phoenix Change NOW! the section with ideas on what the flood were, it seems to say "Many think" (or something to that nature) way to much, and needs to be changed. Lt.O'Brien 15:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to change it. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) EDITS "The Flood demonstrated the ability to assimilate and infect non-sentient life forms such as those in the Hunting Preserve on the Infinite Succor." The Animals were sentient-life, the were conscious. This only shows that the do not only assimilate Bi-peds (living things that walk on two legs). "This is similar to the events in Halo 1 where the Master Chief boards a Covenant ship to find Captain Keyes. Cortana notes the Flood are gathering bodies and it is most likely for the Brain Form that was found on the bridge." Also not true, moments later she says that they are gathering them 'most likely for food' And the section titled "Rules for Fighting the flood" is completely out of context, written in a real-world prospective, and is not written professionally. -Lt.O'Brien 15:10, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to correct any discrepencies. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:49, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Shotgun error In halo 2 the flood shoot shot guns with one hand. Yet they constintly shoot it with out having to cock it back. --Spartan 1 1 7 23:37, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :I added that to the trivia. I noticed it too...-ED 20:33, 22 February 2007 (UTC) They always makes mistakes like that! It fine by meMaster Chief Petty Officer 08:52, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Is english your second language Chief?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 04:46, 1 March 2007 (UTC) You could say so, but I am half Australian, half ChineseMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:13, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Hah hah, looks like that went over your head. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:47, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The forerunner and flood relationship I think that just like humans, the forerunner were on a fool's errand to gain all the knowledge and secrets this universe has to offer. They abducted species from all over the milky-way, maybe further, and released them in facilities similar but not halo's to research them. After the halo's were built, they stored all they learnt on the solid/liquid state quantum-computers in the halo libraries (the glowing blue installations seen on Halo 04 on the level 'The Library'), as well as all the information neccesary to run the halo rings themselves. The index holds the research on the forerunners themselves. Each library and index is the same. The last species they discovered were the flood. The flood also discovered them. The forerunner, with much effort, managed to collect some flood and set them relocated them to the halo's. Then, not long after things go wrong and the flood escape from containment. And the flood spread away from the halo's and contaminated the forerunner, and thus the great war began... A face in the Novel i think thats Keyes - SPARTAN-410 :It is likely just a generic human Combat Form. The cover features the Chief fighting a group of Infection forms, it would make sense. -ED 02:40, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :That's obviously Keyes as he is slowly being destroyed by the Flood that infects him and turns him into a Brain Form. It even looks like an artists' rendition on Keyes, a little. Also, since a good chunk of the book is written from the point of view of Keyes as he is being assimilated, it is likely Keyes on the cover. - Halo Man. ::Did it occur to you that's its an illusion? Well, I agree with ED!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:32, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :I think it could either be Keyes, Jenkins, or anyone who was assimilated by the Flood 'cause it just looks like a regular face in extreme pain. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 04:08, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I think is more likely to be a comba form of a humanMaster Chief Petty Officer 06:59, 25 February 2007 (UTC) It's Keyes alright, cause his head shape and the fact that he became a flood.user:the evil O,malley Pouch Form is Fanfiction! :Following removed from article on User:Cumberdale 03:49, 10 March 2007 The Pouch form is a Flood type very much like the Brain Form. It is a non mobile form, Seen in the corridors of High Charity. It is usually attached found to a wall or corner. This might be an asexual adaptation to the lack of sentient life over the centuries. If so, the forerunner’s plan to kill them using halo failed because of this. They have never been seen “hatching” though but they have been known to produce Infection Forms. Flood Warcry Hey, you guys know how right before the Flood attack in a level they make that screech? :Are you sure? I never heard it? --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:45, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I've heard it. It's like a yowling cat. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::I know the sound you're talking about, but that doesn't sound like a screech to me...--ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:00, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Flood Reproduction Do the Flood trade genetic material when they reproduce? If not, I would think that they could all be wiped out by one virus and the Forerunners wouldn't need the Halos. In Halo 1 you can see several Infection Forms gathered on an Elite corpse. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:16, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. Their only form of reproduction is infection. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:46, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I was never questioning that. I was wondering if there was any genetic material being transfered, any room for mutation and evolution. I think it's likely that to make a Carrier Form, the Infections deposit eggs into the host. I was wondering if there could be some kind of fertilization on the part of the other Infections, or whether that is unnecessary? If not, perhaps all Flood should be refered to as female? --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:12, 3 April 2007 (UTC)